Promise You
by Kim Kuki
Summary: Bisakah mereka bersatu kembali setelah keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Kaisoo! Genderswitch! Typo!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Promise You**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Kim Jongin - Kai**

**And Other**

**-Kaisoo-**

**Warn : GS! Typos! Abal-abal! Rated awal T tapi kemungkinan akan menjadi M! Jadi dimohon meninggalkan ff ini sebelum terlambat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Yeoja kecil berumur sebelas tahun itu menangis sejadi-jadinya mengetahui sahabat kecilnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ditaman belakang rumahnya tempat biasa mereka bermain atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama, gadis kecil itu Do Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil terus memeluk orang yang akan meninggalkannya, namja kecil bernama Kim Jongin sahabat kecil Kyungsoo, umurnya lebih muda satu tahun dari Kyungsoo.

"Stttt.. Uljima Kyungie.."

"Hiks.. Jongie hiks tidak boleh pindah ke Amerika hiks.. Jongie hiks tidak boleh hiks meninggalkan Kyungie sendiri disini hiks…"

"Jongie harus tetap pindah walaupun Jongie sebenarnya tetap ingin tinggal disini bersama Kyungie. Nanti pasti Jongie akan kembali untuk Kyungie. Nanti kalau Jongie pulang, Jongie akan membelikan es krim stroberi yang banyak untuk Kyungie.."

"Hiks.. Benarkah Jongie akan kembali hiks ..?"

"Apa Jongie pernah berbohong pada Kyungie?"

"Hiks… Kalau begitu Jongie harus berjanji dulu pada Kyungie hiks…"

"Jongie mau berjanji asal Kyungie berhenti menangis dulu.."

Tangan mungil Jongin bergerak kepipi tembam Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menganak sungai, hatinya ikut sakit melihat gadis kecil kesayangannya menangis karna dirinya.

"Kyungie sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang.."

"Begitu kan lebih cantik. Sekarang berikan jari kelingking Kyungie.." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menurutinya. Kedua jari kelingking mungil itupun saling bertautan mengikat sebuah janji. Janji manis yang tidak tau akhirnya akan ditepati atau dilupakan begitu saja…

.

.

.

.

**_Seven Years Later_**

.

Kyungsoo berlari disepanjang koridor SM High School, dia sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk menemui seseorang karena sebelumnya Lee Sonsaengnim meminta waktu tambahan untuk menjelaskan tentang ujian yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi bagi siswa-siswi angkatan akhir seperti dirinya.

Setelah sempat beberapa kali menyenggol siswa-siswai lain yang dia lewati disepanjang koridor akhirnya langkahnya terhenti disebuah kelas. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu setelah acara larinyanya membuatnya terengah-engah. Setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam. Kelas itu sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dua orang yang tinggal didalamnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua namja yang tengah asyik mengobrol melihat salah satunya adalah orang yang akan dia temui.

'Sehun? Sejak kapan dia bisa seakrab itu dengan orang lain? dengan Yeollie Oppa saja dia tidak akan seperti itu' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~" Ucap Sehun setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada dikelasnya dan sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau lama menungguku Hunnie?"

"Tidak apa, aku juga ada teman mengobrol sambil menunggumu.. Kemarilah aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya, dia siswa baru, pindahan dari Amerika.."

DEG

Mata itu kini saling bertemu, saling menyelami satu sama lain. Memaksa mereka kembali kemasa lalu..

"Kyung ini Kim Jongin, katanya dia lebih memilih dipanggil Kai sekarang.."

"Dan Kai, ini Do kyungsoo, Sunbae kita sekaligus kekasihku.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Lanjut? Delete?**

**Dimohon reviewnya untuk ff pertamaku ini...**

**Gumawo ^^**

***kisshug***


	2. Promise You

**Tittle : Promise You**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Kim Jongin - Kai**

**And Other**

**-Kaisoo-**

**Warn : GS! Typos! Abal-abal! Rated awal T tapi kemungkinan akan menjadi M! Jadi dimohon meninggalkan ff ini sebelum terlambat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author Prov**

"Baiklan sekian pemberitahuan yang saya sampaikan. Kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih" Lee Sonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta waktu tambahan untuk menjelaskan tentang ujian yang akan dilaksanakan siswa-siswi SM High School angkatan akhir.

"Kyung kau tau tidak?"

"Tidak.."

"Yak! Kau ini.. Dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Kekeke~ baiklah Baek.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dia tau teman sebangkunya ini yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya. Byun Baekhyun akan mengajaknya menggosip.

"Apa kau tau ada siswa baru di Sekolah kita?"

_'__Gotcha! Benarkan!'_ batinnya "Tidak Baek."

"Ah kau ini payah sekali Kyung."

"Memang apa pentingnya anak baru itu Baek sampai aku harus tau?"

"Dia sangat tampan Kyung!"

"Lalu kalau dia tampan kenapa Baek? Ah aku tau, kau ingin mengkhianati Oppaku dan berpaling dengannya, begitukan?"

BUG

Buku setebal empat sentimeter dengan 'cantiknya' mendarat dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Aww! Appo!" Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu! Hahaha"

"Aisshh kau jahat sekali dengan adik iparmu sendiri."

"Salahmu sendiri bicara sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Oppamu itu!"

"Arraseo.. Lalu kenapa dengan siswa baru yang katamu sangat tampan itu?"

"Kau tau kan di Sekolah kita ini kekurangan namja tampan, sampai Sehun yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihmu saja masih mempunyai banyak fans dan mereka membencimu karena kau adalah kekasihnya."

"Aku tak mengerti Baek, katakana lebih jelas.."

"Yeoja yeoja gila yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar Sehun pasti sebagian akan berpaling ke siswa baru itu. Karena selain dia sangat tampan dia juga dikabarkan belum mempunyai kekasih."

"Apa dia benar-benar begitu tampan Baek? Aku yakin dia tidak lebih tampan dari Hunnieku."

"Dia satu kelas dengan Sehun, kalau kau beruntung kau bisa melihatnya saat dikelas Sehun."

"OMO!" Kyungsoo segera mangambil tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera pergi Baek. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Hunnie. Dengan tadi Lee Ssaem meminta tambahan waktu dan kau yang mengajakku menggosip, pasti Hunnie sudah lama menungguku. Aku tidak pulang dengan kalian hari ini, bilang pada Oppa kalau aku akan pulang Sore."

"Yak Kyung! Kau-

Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu lari dan menghilang sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

Kyungsoo berlari disepanjang koridor SM High School, dia sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk menemui Sehun karena sebelumnya Lee Sonsaengnim meminta waktu tambahan untuk menjelaskan tentang ujian yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi bagi siswa-siswi angkatan akhir seperti dirinya. Ditambah dengan Bekhyun yang mengajaknya menggosip tentang anak baru yang katanya sangat tampan.

Setelah sempat beberapa kali menyenggol siswa-siswai lain yang dia lewati disepanjang koridor akhirnya langkahnya terhenti disebuah kelas. Kelas Sehun tentunya. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu setelah acara larinyanya membuatnya terengah-engah. Setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam. Kelas itu sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dua orang yang tinggal didalamnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua namja yang tengah asyik mengobrol melihat salah satunya adalah Kekasihnya, Sehun.

_'Sehun? Sejak kapan dia bisa seakrab itu dengan orang lain? dengan Yeollie Oppa saja dia tidak akan seperti itu'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~" Ucap Sehun setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada dikelasnya dan sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau lama menungguku Hunnie?"

"Tidak apa, aku juga ada teman mengobrol sambil menunggumu.. Kemarilah aku akan mengenalkanmu dengannya, dia siswa baru, pindahan dari Amerika.."

DEG

Mata itu kini saling bertemu, saling menyelami satu sama lain. Memaksa mereka kembali kemasa lalu..

"Kyung ini Kim Jongin, katanya dia lebih memilih dipanggil Kai sekarang.."

"Dan Kai, ini Do kyungsoo, Sunbae kita sekaligus kekasihku.."

.

**Kai Prov**

Mata itu masih sama seperti terakhir aku melihatnya. Mata seseorang, seseorang yang selama ini masih setia berada di dalam hati kecilku ini. Atau seseorang yang setiap harinya berlari-lari di pikiranku tanpa lelah. Dia masih sama, masih tetap cantik -tidak- dia jauh lebih cantik sekarang, kata cantikpun sepertinya kurang untuknya. Ya, dia Do Kyungsoo, gadis kecilku. Satu-satunya alasan yang membawaku kembali ke Negara ini.

Aku ingin tertawa saat Sehun yang adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia ingin mengenalkan kami. Aku sangat ingin bilang pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak perlu repot-repot, karena kami lebih dari mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun. Tapi aku tak melakukan itu, aku ingin tau lebih dulu bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung ini Kim Jongin, katanya dia lebih memilih dipanggil Kai sekarang.."

Tidak untukmu Kyung, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Jongie...

"Dan Kai, ini Do kyungsoo, Sunbae kita sekaligus kekasihku.."

Aku tau Hun, sunbae kita sekaligus gadis keci-

APA! Apa yang dikatakan Sehun? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun?

Bukan seperti ini yang ku inginkan. Aku memang ingin memberi kejutan dengan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya setelah aku kembali dari Amerika. Tapi tidak disangka ternyata aku yang diberi kejutan olehnya.

**Kai Prov End**

.

**Author Prov**

"Kenapa Kalian diam saja?" Merasa ada yang aneh Sehun memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat lalu "Apa ada yang salah?" Lanjutnya.

"Kim Jongin…" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar.

"…." Tak ada sahutan dari Kai.

GREP

Kai sontak terkejut. Kyungsoo memeluknya, hal pertama yang ingin sekali dia lakukan saat bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecilnya ini.

"Hiks…" Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir plum berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. Apa kau tak ingat denganku hiks?" Kyungsoo terisak hebat.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi hm?" Kai ingin sekali membalas pelukan Kyungsoo jika dia tidak ingat masih ada Sehun disini. Mematung meliahat kejadian yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih setia memeluk Kai, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Merasakan hangat tubuh Kai. Mencium aroma maskulin Kai yang membuatnya tenang. Meluapkan kerinduan yang selama ini dia rasakan saat ditinggalkan namja ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kai mulai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. "Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, terlebih karena aku." Tangan Kai mulai bergerak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal dipipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau kita hutang penjelasan pada kekasihmu." Kai tersenyum melihat kearah Sehun yang masih setia mematung. "Aku tak ingin dibunuh olehnya." Kai bergantian memandang Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru tersadar dia telah melupakan hal yang membuatnya kemari.

.

Dan disini mereka sekarang, disebuh café dengan dekorasi minimalis. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Sehun dan berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Jadi Kai adalah sahabat masa kecilmu Baby?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia masih sibuk memakan cheese cakenya.

"Waktu itu terpaksa aku harus pindah, dan sekarang aku baru bisa kembali." Kai menimpali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeritahuku sebelumnya? Dan bagimana kabar Appa dan Eomma, apa mereka ikut pulang bersamamu?"

"Mereka semua baik. Mereka belum kembali, masih akan disana beberapa bulan lagi."

"Ah begitu.."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Appa, Eomma dan Chan Hyung? Aku merindukan mereka semua.."

"Mereka semua juga baik, tetapi Appa dan Eomma sedang berada di Jepang sekarang."

"Ah aku tidak bisa merasakan masakan Eomma kalau begitu."

"Aku akan memasakan untukmu kalau kau mau?"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Aku tidak yakin akan seenak masakan Eomma."

"Yak! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Ehem.." Deheman dari Sehun mengintrospeksi –acara-reoni-dua-sahabat-kecil- yang sedang bersendau gurau. Melupakan jika ada satu lagi manusia yang berada disana dan diacuhkan sedari tadi.

"Aku rasa ini sudah sore dan kita harus pulang, nanti Hyungmu marah padaku Baby."

"Baiklah Hunnie." "Jongie kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Masih disebelah rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang bersamamu saja." "Hunnie tidak apa kan aku pulang bersama Jongie?"

"Tapi Baby, kau-

"Hunnie~~" Kyungsoo mulai merengek. Sehun tidak mungkin menolak saat Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah baiklah.."

"Yeheett!" Kyungsoo berselebrasi ala Sehun.

"Kai tolong jaga kekasihku ya.."

"Tentu saja Hun."

CUP

Sehun mengecup sekilas kening Kyungsoo sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Baiklah kita juga harus pulang."

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil mewah Kai, Keduanya tampak tidak ingin membuka percakapan. Kai masih fokus menyetir sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela.

"Ku pikir aku akan memberimu kejutan dengan tidak memberitahu padamu bahwa aku sudah pulang. Dan sepertinya aku gagal memberimu kejutan, kau yang malah membuatku terkejut." Kai yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak lupakan saja. Sudah berapa lama kau bersama Sehun?"

"…"

"Apa dia baik? Sepertinya dia memang baik."

"…"

"Apa dia mencintaimu? Ah tentu saja."

"…"

"Apa kau mencintainya juga?" Pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban."

"…"

"Kenapa aku menanyakan peratanyaan bodoh seperti itu" Kai bermonolog ria, tak sadar yeoja disampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_'__Kim Jongin, aku masih mencintaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian. Makasih yang udah mau review di ff pertamaku ini. Tetep rajin review ya biar semangat ngelanjutin ff absurd ini. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik ^^**

**Chapter depan udah mulai bertebaran adegan NC!**

***kisshug***

**balasan review!**

**ruixi1**

huhuhu pengennya sih juga langsung dibubarin tuh hunsoo, sabar yaa ^^

aku yang nulis aja kepo apa lagi kamu/? diusahain selalu update cepet :)

**oneblacktomato**

aku yang nulis aja penasaran/? :D ini dilanjutin :) gumawo

**yixingcom**

ini sudah lanjut :) terus baya yaa

**sehunpou**

hunsoo memang unyu tapi ngga bisa lama2 nanti akunya dibuang kejambannya sooman sama si Kai :D

**beng beng max**

Kai hamilin kyungsoo ? pengennya juga gitu :D baca terus aja yaa ^^

**KaiSooLovers**

udah lanjut ini :) tapi masih belum jelas, terus baca yaa :)

**Kim Kaisoo**

ini sudah di lanjut :) terus baca yaa

**Kyungchu**

ini udah lanjut walaupun masih absurd, gumawo ^^ baca terus yaa

**choidebwookyung1214**

ini sudah dilanjutkan :)

biar ngga mainstream Kyungsoo yang udah punya pacar, jangan si Jongin mulu :D

**uffiejung**

iya nih cinta segitiga mau segi banyak entar malah bingung :D

**eve**

menurutku ini ngga seru sama sekali :/ tapi terus baca yaa :)

**kyungiee**

baca terus yaaa :) semoga kedepannya lebih baik

**Guest**

ini sudah dilanjut :) terus baca yaa

**Ryeolaakim**

diusahain updatenya cepet ^^ baca terus ya, walaupun awal2nya masih absurd semoga kedepannya lebih baik :)

**KimRyeona19**

aku yang nulis aja bingung kenapa kyungsoo bisa pacaran sama sehun, ditunggu aja yaa nasibnya kkamjong ntar gimana :D

**joonwu**

aku juga penasaran kelanjutannya sebagai penulisya :D dibaca terus aja yaa ^^

**AdeliaFernanda5**

oke ini di lanjut, panggil kuki aja yaa ^^


End file.
